


Không cần thành lời

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Captured by Morgoth, Forgiveness, Gen, Helcaraxë, Rescue Missions
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: Giả sử Fëanor không chết mà bị Morgoth bắt đi.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë





	Không cần thành lời

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windrelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/gifts).



> Quà mừng sinh nhật cho đồng bọn Windrelyn.

_Ngài bị bọn Balrog bao vây. Những lưỡi roi rực lửa liếm qua không gian mịt mù khói bụi. Chúng lần lượt túm lấy từng thuộc hạ của ngài, khiến họ hóa tro ngay tức thì. Mùi da thịt cháy khét làm ngài muốn nôn, cộng thêm sức nóng đang dần khiến ngài mất tỉnh táo. Lũ quái vật thu hẹp vòng vây. Một cú đánh. Ngài đỡ được nhưng cái giá là thanh kiếm, vũ khí còn lại duy nhất gãy vụn. Ngài gục xuống. Hai đầu gối cạ vào lớp đá sỏi bén cạnh. Nhưng ngài không cảm thấy cơn đau cắt da cắt thịt lẫn dòng máu đang tuôn ra từ vô số vết thương. Tâm trí ngài đã trôi về một miền xa xăm, nơi có cha ngài mỉm cười dang tay đón. Đôi mắt mờ đục một lần nữa hướng lên bầu trời xám khói, tìm kiếm một lối thoát cho linh hồn. Ánh sáng đỏ rực phản chiếu trong cặp đồng tử, xé toạc bầu trời trong đó._

…

Ngài đặt bàn chân lên bờ cát Trung Địa. Đôi giày đã rách mòn do hành trình khổ ải nằm trên tảng đá gần đó. Ngài bước chậm rãi trên bờ cát, để bàn chân chi chít vết thương cảm nhận độ mịn của cát, nhiệt độ của nó, tâm trí hồi tưởng về bờ biển tương tự ở tận phía Tây xa xôi – một nơi ngài đã không thể quay về nữa. Sóng đẩy nước đập nhẹ vào chân ngài từng đợt. Bỗng nó đẩy một vật lạ đến chỗ ngài. Ngài vớt nó lên, một miếng vải màu đỏ từng bị đốt, mép vải sờn đen. Ở ngay góc vải cháy là một hoa văn mũi nhọn. Ngài không cần nhìn thấy toàn bộ tấm vải để biết hình dạng hoàn chỉnh của hoa văn và nó thuộc về ai. Ngài siết lấy hai mép vải, kéo căng nó trong sự giận dữ. Ngài chưa từng cảm thấy lòng tràn đầy căm giận như lúc này, trừ lúc cha ngài qua đời. Cha ngài đã luôn cố gắng kéo hai anh em ngài lại gần. Bản thân ngài cũng luôn muốn điều đó hơn tất thảy. Ngài thương anh trai. Tình yêu thương đó…Ngài mím môi. Cái lạnh thấu xương của những hố nước bất chợt sụp xuống dưới chân và những mũi băng nhọn hoắc đè nghiến lên da thịt của đồng tộc ngài và vị đắng đến run người của sự phản bội đã bào mòn tình thương đó. Nếu anh trai đứng trước mặt ngài lúc này, ngài chắc chắn sẽ không ngần ngại chĩa mũi kiếm vào cổ ngài ta, không chút chần chừ như cái lúc ngài ta ép lưỡi kiếm lên cổ ngài.

Có người đến, mang tin về anh trai của ngài. Thật đúng lúc làm sao. Ngài nghĩ trong lúc phi ngựa về nơi đóng trại tạm thời của Nhà Fingolfin. Nhưng rồi ngài chợt nhận ra có điều không ổn. Anh trai ngài sẽ không đời nào cử người đến báo bất cứ tin tức gì. Fëanor không mong chờ ngài sẽ bám theo đến cùng và cũng chưa từng cần sự trợ giúp của ngài. Và với tính cách của Fëanor, dù có biết ngài đã đến Trung Địa thì ngài ta cũng sẽ không chủ động liên hệ. Vậy nên, người được cử đến không phải theo lệnh của người đứng đầu nhà Fëanor nhưng chắc chắn có liên quan đến ngài ta. Lo ngại của Fingolfin nhanh chóng được xác nhận.

Ngài bước vào căn lều chính lúc này đang có khá đông người. Hai người con trai của ngài, một vài cố vấn trong nhà và hai vị sứ giả mang áo choàng đỏ. Ngài dễ dàng nhận ra mái tóc đỏ rực của Maedhros. So với lần cuối ngài gặp cậu ta ở Alqualondë, trông người con cả của Fëanor mệt mỏi hơn nhiều. Tóc rối bù, áo choàng sờn rách, giáp vẫn còn dính bùn đất, duy ngôi sao biểu tượng của Nhà Fëanor vẫn sáng trên ngực. Bên cạnh cậu là người con thứ hai với đường nét mềm mảnh hơn nhưng đôi mắt thì vẫn sáng rõ như những ngày còn ở Valinor, theo trí nhớ của Fingolfin. Nhìn thấy ngài vào, Maedhros lập tức bước đến, khuỵu xuống chào ngài theo nghi thức dành cho một vị vua, miệng kêu lên một tiếng “Chú!”

Fingolfin hơi khựng lại vì hành động bất ngờ nhưng ngài không đáp, cũng không đỡ cháu trai dậy mà bước về phía cái bàn lớn. Fingon nhìn ngài, ánh mắt lo ngại nhưng cậu không dám lên tiếng. Turgon thì khoanh tay đứng một bên, mặt khó chịu thấy rõ. Maedhros có vẻ khá sốc vì sự lạnh nhạt của ngài. Cậu ta đứng dậy, tiến về phía cái bàn, lần này chỉ đặt tay lên ngực vào chào ngài theo cách thông thường.

“Thật may là chú đã tới.” Cậu ta nói, trong giọng có sự gấp rút. Câu chào ngay lập tức nhận một tiếng cười khinh từ Turgon và những cái liếc từ mấy vị cố vấn.

Nhìn dáng vẻ và ánh mắt của Maedhros, ngài biết cậu ta cũng không cảm thấy dễ chịu. Theo những gì ngài quan sát được hồi ở Valinor, đứa cháu lớn này dù bên ngoài luôn tuân theo lệnh cha, luôn cố gắng làm cha hài lòng nhưng không phải lúc nào cũng đồng tình với cha mình. Cậu ta biết rõ thái độ thù địch của Turgon và sự lạnh nhạt của ngài là từ đâu ra và cũng biết rằng gia đình cậu ta đáng phải nhận lấy điều đó. Cậu ta vừa muốn nhún nhường, lại vừa muốn giữ tự trọng. Trông cậu ta vừa đáng thương mà lại vừa đáng giận.

“Ta lại không cảm thấy đó là may mắn.” Ngài đáp. Mặt Maedhros lập tức tối đi. “Bọn ta không thể quay lại và con đường ít đau khổ hơn thì đã bị các người hủy đi. Bọn ta chỉ có lựa chọn duy nhất là băng qua địa ngục.” Ngài dằn từng chữ một, nhẩm lại từng mất mát một ngài trải qua ở Helcaraxë.

“Cháu…” Maedhros siết chặt hai tay, không biết nên đáp lại thế nào.

“Bọn cháu đau lòng vì mất mát của chú.” Maglor nãy giờ vẫn đứng yên quan sát bỗng lên tiếng. Người con thứ hai của Fëanor không có chút nào giống cha mình, dù là ngoại hình hay tính cách. Cậu ta giống mẹ mình nhiều hơn và vì thế trong cậu có sự điềm đạm và cẩn trọng. Thế nhưng cậu cũng không khá hơn anh trai trong việc thay đổi thái độ của nhà Fingolfin. Những âm thanh phản đối và cả những lời mắng nhiếc hằn học rì rầm quanh chỗ các cố vấn và Turgon. Maglor không bận tâm.

“Cháu biết sự xuất hiện của bọn cháu không được chào đón.” Tiếng ồn ào tắt ngay. Maglor tiếp tục, ánh mắt cậu trái với chàng Tiên tóc đỏ, không thể hiện quá nhiều sự dằn vặt. “Nhưng bọn cháu cần chú. Cháu biết đây là một yêu cầu quá đáng nhưng bây giờ bọn cháu chỉ có chú để nhờ cậy.”

“Ha!” Lần này Turgon không nhịn được nữa mà lên tiếng. “Các người cũng biết lúc nhờ quá. Sao lúc bọn ta cần thì các ngươi chả thấy đâu? Hả?” Các cố vấn lên tiếng đồng tình với Vương tử. Fingolfin không cản con trai lại. Thằng bé còn quá trẻ mà đã chịu nỗi đau quá lớn, mất đi người mà nó yêu quý nhất. Khó có ai kiềm được mình trong tình huống đó. Ngay cả ngài…Fingolfin cũng không nghĩ rằng ngài sẽ giữ được bình tĩnh nếu thay vì Maedhros và Maglor là Fëanor, đang đứng đó, yêu cầu ngài giúp đỡ.

“Ada bị Morgoth bắt rồi!” Maedhros la lên, không chờ được cái màn kể tội dằn vặt này lâu hơn nữa.

“Rồi sao? Các người không lo cứu ông ta đi đến đây làm gì?” Turgon mỉa mai. Fingon lên tiếng, muốn khuyên em trai nhưng anh chẳng thể làm gì được. Cơn giận đã bị kiềm nén quá lâu trong lòng người con trai thứ của ngài. “Mà chắc gì ông ta còn sống chứ?” Turgon nhếch mép cười. Maedhros không kiềm được đã định xông đến với nắm đấm nhưng Maglor kịp giữ tay anh trai lại. Ở bên kia, Fingon cũng ôm lấy em trai. Dàn cố vấn cũng đã sẵn sàng rửa mối thù bị phản bội ngay tại chỗ cho đến khi Fingolfin lên tiếng dừng cả hai bên lại.

“Được rồi. Kể ta nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra trước đã.” Ngài nói, ngồi xuống cái ghế ở gần, cảm thấy cần một chỗ tựa ngay lúc này. Fingolfin có thể che giấu cảm xúc của mình trước mọi người nhưng ngài không thể dối gạt bản thân. Khi Maedhros nói rằng anh trai ngài đã bị bắt, ngài cảm thấy như bị đấm một cú mạnh vào bụng. Sự oán giận vẫn còn nhưng giờ xen lẫn cả lo lắng. Cái tình thương ngài bảo đã mòn đó hóa ra vẫn còn, vẫn đủ nhiều để ngài thấy đau trong lồng ngực, như thể lưỡi roi của Balrog đang đánh lên chính da thịt của ngài.

“Đã một tháng rồi nhưng bọn cháu tin là cha vẫn còn sống, nếu không thì bọn cháu đã sớm nhìn thấy…” Maglor dừng lại, ngập ngừng “nhìn thấy hắn bêu cha trên cổng thành rồi.” Chàng Tiên tóc đen kết thúc, tay siết lấy chuôi kiếm bên hông.

“Hắn ta hẳn vẫn nuôi mối hận từ xưa nên sẽ không cho kẻ thù của hắn một cái chết nhẹ nhàng. Nếu không thì hắn đã có thể dễ dàng lấy mạng an…” Fingolfin khựng lại một chút. “Vua Fëanor với từng đó Balrog.” Ngài nói hết câu, cảm thấy danh xưng có vị thật lạ trên đầu lưỡi.

“Bọn cháu cũng nghĩ như vậy và đã cố gắng tìm được vào hang ổ của hắn cứu cha…nhưng ở đó như một mê cung vậy.” Maedhros kể lại. “Huan cũng không giúp ích gì được. Và mỗi lần đi thì bọn cháu lại mất thêm vài người.” Fingon chạm vào bàn tay siết lại của Maedhros với ý muốn xoa dịu người anh họ. Turgon vẫn rất khó chịu và đã đứng ra một góc.

“Nên là thưa chú, dù yêu cầu này rất quá đáng nhưng xin chú hãy giúp bọn cháu cứu cha.” Maglor tiếp lời anh trai.

“Cứ cho rằng ta đồng ý cứu đi thì điều gì khiến cậu nghĩ rằng ta có thể cứu được Vua Fëanor?” Fingolfin hỏi.

“Chú nói đúng. Không có gì chắc chắn cả.” Maglor bình tĩnh đáp. “Nhưng dù gì bọn cháu cũng muốn đưa cha về…dù còn sống hay đã mất.” Chàng Tiên tóc đen hạ giọng. “Nhưng nếu có chú giúp sức…”

“Thần xin phép, Vương tử Fingolfin.” Một vị cố vấn giơ tay lên cắt ngang lời Maglor. Fingolfin gật đầu, cho phép ông ta nói. “Theo như ý các người.” Ông ta hướng ánh mắt sang hai anh em Nhà Fëanor. “Thì các người đang yêu cầu Vương tử của chúng tôi liều mạng để cứu kẻ đã phản bội người, đã không màng đến sống chết hay danh dự của người. Và chẳng nhận được gì?” Ông ta lên giọng cuối câu. Đôi mắt kẻ viền sắc lẻm.

“Ta cũng không đồng ý cứu. Nhà Fingolfin không nợ gì bên đó cả mà là ngược lại. Nhưng ông nói vậy chẳng khác nào bảo Vương tử của chúng ta ham danh lợi nên mới đi cứu người?” Một cố vấn tóc bạc khác lên tiếng phản bác.

“Ý của ta không phải như vậy.” vị cố vấn nọ đáp lại với ánh mắt chán nản.

Hai vị cố vấn cứ tiếp tục tranh cãi, càng lúc càng xa chủ đề còn Fingolfin thì mãi suy nghĩ. Đúng vậy. Ngài không nợ anh trai điều gì cả. Việc ngài cứu anh trai một mặt là hành động cao quý, nhưng thực tế thì nó chẳng mang lại lợi ích gì và nó cũng chẳng giải quyết được gút mắc của hai nhà. Lợi đã không mà hại còn nhiều hơn. Đây không phải một nhiệm vụ giải cứu đơn thuần. Họ đang nói đến Morgoth và pháo đài như tổ kiến của hắn. Không ai biết trong đó có thứ quái vật gì. Ngài có thể bỏ mạng. Nếu chẳng may tình huống xấu nhất xảy ra thì ngài không chắc chắn người nhà ngài sẽ bỏ qua cho Nhà Fëanor. Fingolfin đăm chiêu.

“Đủ rồi!” Maedhros bỗng nhiên hét lên, khiến mọi âm thanh trong lều bỗng im bặt. Trông cậu ta lúc này thực sự đã giống người Nhà Fëanor. Luồng khí giận dữ tỏa ra dường như khiến mái tóc đỏ dựng thẳng, Maedhros nhìn như một con sư tử rực lửa. “Nói đi nói lại là các người không giúp chứ gì. Dây dưa mất thời gian của bọn ta. Đi thôi Kana*!” Maedhros quay người rời đi.

“Khoan đã, Maedhros.” Fingolfin đứng dậy. “Ta nghĩ cậu hiểu lý do ta không thể tự mình giúp cậu. Tuy nhiên, nếu cậu cần vũ khí hay lương thực thì…”

“Ông cứ giữ lấy mà xài!” Maedhros phất tấm màn che cửa lều, giận dữ bước ra ngoài, miệng lẩm bẩm “Ý tưởng xin xỏ này thật là sai lầm!” Maglor cúi chào Fingolfin rồi bước theo anh trai.

“Xem giọng điệu của anh ta kìa.” Turgon khịt mũi. “Rõ ràng đâu phải đến nhờ vả. Cao ngạo khó ưa…”

“Được rồi, Turgon.” Fingolfin lên tiếng cản sự bức xúc quá đà của con trai. Cậu ta vốn không ưa Maedhros nhất trong số những đứa con của Fëanor. Ngược lại thì con trai cả của ngài từ nãy đến giờ vẫn đau đáu nhìn về cửa lều. Ai cũng biết Fingon và Maedhros là bạn thanh mai trúc mã từ hồi còn ở Valinor. Dù đã xảy ra nhiều chuyện như thế nhưng con trai ngài có vẻ vẫn luôn tin chàng Tiên tóc đỏ. Nếu có ai thuộc nhà Fingolfin lúc này tình nguyện giúp nhà Fëanor thì đó chỉ có thể là Fingon.

“Ada, người định sẽ không làm gì thật à?” Cuối cùng Fingon cũng lên tiếng. Cậu nhìn ngài, ánh mắt mong chờ.

“Phải.” Ngài đáp gọn. Fingon mím môi.

“Maedhros nói rằng anh ấy đã cố ngăn cha mình đốt thuyền…anh ấy…” Chàng Tiên trẻ nói một cách khó khăn.

“Nhưng cậu ta đâu có ngăn được.” Vị cố vấn tóc bạc xen ngang. Fingon nhìn sang ông ta rồi lại nhìn Fingolfin, ánh mắt vẫn như thỉnh cầu ngài đổi ý.

Ngài lắc đầu “Ta rất tiếc, Fingon. Nhưng mọi người cần ta. Ta không thể bỏ mặc họ để đi cứu một kẻ đã phản bội họ.”

Fingon định nói thêm gì đó nhưng lại thôi. “Con hiểu rồi.” Nói xong cậu cúi chào ngài rồi xin phép rời đi. Bỗng Fingolfin có một dự cảm chẳng lành rằng con trai ngài sẽ làm điều gì đó ngốc ngếch, nghe theo trái tim lạc quan đến ngây thơ của mình. Ngài ra lệnh cho Turgon đi theo trông chừng anh rồi quay sang vị cố vấn tóc đen. Mặt đột nhiên nghiêm lại. Ông ta lập tức quỳ xuống bằng một chân.

“Ngài có thể trách thần nhưng thần thấy suy nghĩ của mình không có gì sai.” Ông ta nói. Fingolfin nhìn người thuộc hạ lâu năm, thở dài.

“Ta biết ý định của ngươi đều là vì lợi ích của Nhà chúng ta. Nhưng ta vốn không quan tâm đến vương vị đó và càng không muốn để bọn họ tin rằng ta muốn nó. Mà ngươi thì vừa khiến Maedhros tin rồi đấy.” Ngài trách mắng, tay nhịp lên mặt bàn.

“Phải đó. Thật là hồ đồ. Ông vừa làm xấu mặt Vương tử đấy.” Vị Tiên tóc bạc lên tiếng và ngay lập tức nhận ánh mắt sắc lẻm từ người kia.

“Thôi được rồi. Hai người đừng tranh cãi nữa. Lui ra đi. Ta cần nghỉ một lát.” Hai vị Tiên cúi đầu chào nhưng vẫn không yên lặng rời khỏi mà lườm nguýt nhau cho đến khiến biến mất sau cửa lều.

Fingolfin ngả người lên lưng ghế, mắt nhắm lại. Ngài với tư cách người đứng đầu nhà đã đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng. Một quyết định hoàn toàn đúng đắn. Nhưng ngài với tư cách một người em trai thì đã vừa bỏ mặc anh mình sống chết không quan tâm. Thế thì ngươi có khác gì anh ta đâu? Giọng nói trong đầu ngài vang lên. Fingolfin bóp trán.

“Xin lỗi, Curufinwë.” Ngài thì thầm.

…

_Fëanor cố gắng chớp mở mắt nhưng ngài chỉ nhìn thấy bóng tối. Không rõ là máu khô từ chi chít các vết thương quanh trán khiến ngài không thể nhấc nổi mi lên hay là thực sự xung quanh ngài chỉ có một bóng đêm đặc quánh. Nhiều ngày rồi…mà không ngài chẳng còn khái niệm thời gian nữa, chỉ là đây là lần đầu tiên ngài tỉnh giấc không phải trong cơn đau cắt da cắt thịt hay vì tiếng la hét thảm thiết xen lẫn tiếng cười man rợ của lũ orc. Ngài được gọi dậy bằng một giọng nói nửa lạ nửa quen, xa xăm như thể vọng lại từ quá khứ. Fëanor thú nhận rằng trong phút chốc ngài đã nhen nhóm hy vọng, rằng người sở hữu giọng nói đó thật sự có mặt ở đây cứu ngài. Chỉ thoáng qua nhưng ngài đã mừng khi nghe thấy giọng người em cùng cha khác mẹ. Nhưng giờ thì ngài căm ghét nó, giống như cách ngài ghét Fingolfin. Ngài nguyền rủa thứ âm thanh ma quỷ, không có thực, chẳng giúp ích được gì mà chỉ làm cho tình cảnh của ngài càng khốn khổ thêm. Fëanor há hốc miệng. Cơn đau từ việc ngài cố nghiến hàm răng có lẽ đã nứt của mình. Trong một lúc ngài còn không thể ngậm miệng lại. Dòng nước bọt hòa với máu cứ thế nhỏ xuống. Fëanor chỉ có thể nguyền rủa trong tâm trí. Khi cơn giận đã hạ, ngài mới nhẩm lại lời ngài nghe thấy trong cơn mê. Xin lỗi, Curufinwë. Mày xin lỗi cái gì chứ? Fëanor đáp lại trong tâm tưởng. Xin lỗi vì không theo tao đến đây được hay xin lỗi vì đã cướp đi tình thương của Ada? Hay…mày xin lỗi vì không dám đến đây cứu tao? Fëanor bật cười và hành động đó ngay lập tức khiến ngài muốn tắt thở do cơn đau từ hai bên sườn. Ngài lại phải chờ cho mọi thứ dịu lại. Khốn kiếp! Ngài rủa thầm. Mày chẳng cần phải làm thế cũng chẳng cần xin lỗi, Nolofinwë…Fëanor dừng lại một hồi. Rồi ngài bật cười chua chát trong đầu. Đây hẳn là quả báo. Mày sẽ nói thế phải không? Cho hành động của tao trên bờ biển. Thế cũng phải thôi…Fëanor ngẩng đầu lên khi ngài nhìn thấy một đốm sáng đang tiến đến gần. Hình phạt dành cho ngài sẽ lại bắt đầu._

…

Fingolfin xoa hai thái dương trong khi hai vị cố vấn thân cận lại tranh cãi. Kể từ hôm Maedhros đến ngài không có đêm nào ngủ ngon. Cứ hễ nhắm mắt lại ngài lại nhìn thấy thân hình đẫm máu bị xích lại của anh trai và giọng nói khản đặc của ngài ta. “Vậy là huề.” Fingolfin giật mình tỉnh dậy, cả người ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Ánh mắt của anh trai ám ảnh ngài ngay cả khi ngài đã tỉnh. Nó không chứa đựng hận thù mà là tuyệt vọng. Fëanor mà ngài biết chưa từng và sẽ không bao giờ có biểu cảm đó. Ngài ta như một ngọn lửa vĩnh cửu, dù có thế nào vẫn sẽ luôn sáng rực rỡ. Ngài ta luôn tiến về trước không phải bằng hy vọng mà bằng sự cố gắng, bằng năng lực bản thân. Con trai cả của Finwe cũng không bao giờ để bất kỳ thứ gì dồn ép mình đến mức tuyệt vọng. Fingolfin lắc đầu, cố xua đi những suy tưởng kỳ lạ. Ngài cần tập trung tinh thần cho tình huống hiện tại.

Tin Fëanor bị bắt đến không bao lâu thì tin xấu thứ hai đã xuất hiện. Lần này đến lượt người con trai cả nhà Fëanor cũng đã bị bắt, trong một nỗ lực giải cứu thất bại. Dự cảm không lành của ngài về Fingon hôm trước nay đã thành hiện thực. Ngài có thể không đi cứu Fëanor nhưng Fingon sẽ không thể nào không cứu Maedhros. Mặc dù ngài đã khuyên nhủ cậu nhưng đứa con ngây thơ, ngốc nghếch của ngài không chờ được nữa nên đã một thân một mình đi cứu người. Bây giờ chồng lên sự ray rứt do không cứu anh trai là sự lo lắng cho con trai. Bụng ngài nóng đến khó chịu.

“Ada.” Turgon lay gọi ngài. Người con thứ vừa lo lắng mà cũng vừa bực tức khi đến báo cho ngài. Hẳn cậu cũng đã hết sức khuyên giải và tìm mọi cách giữ anh trai nhưng giống như hồi còn ở Valinor, Fingon luôn tìm được đường lách khỏi sự giám sát của em trai.

“Vương tử, ngài định thế nào?” Vị cố vấn tóc đen hỏi. Giọng ông ta không giấu sự bực bội.

“Chúng ta không thể không làm gì nữa. Ta sẽ…”

Tiếng la cấp báo từ bên ngoài vang đến cắt ngang lời ngài. Người lính canh cổng trại hớt ha hớt hải, thở không ra hơi chạy vào trong lều. Bụng Fingolfin như có ai nấu nước sôi bên trong. Có phải Fingon đã thất bại rồi không?

.

.

Khoảnh khắc Fingolfin nhìn thấy con trai nhảy khỏi lưng con đại bàng khổng lồ ngài trong lòng ngài như được dỡ đi một tảng đá lớn. Ngài vội vàng chạy đến chỗ con, không để Fingon nói lời nào ngay lập tức tát cậu một cái rồi ôm chầm lấy cậu. Đứa con ngốc nghếch này. Ngài cứ nói đi nói lại trong lúc kiểm tra khắp người con trai, tìm mọi vết thương hay vết trầy xước. Fingon có lẽ cũng bất ngờ vì cái tát. Cậu bắt đầu sụt sịt xin lỗi cha không ngừng. Khi đã chắc chắn con trai không sao, Fingolfin ôm siết lấy cậu. Rồi ngài ngẩng đầu lên. Phía sau Fingon là một con đại bàng khác cõng trên lưng một dáng người quen thuộc. Ngài lập tức chạy đến chỗ anh trai ngay trước khi thân hình không còn chút sức của Fëanor trượt khỏi lưng con chim.

Fëanor trong tay ngài giờ chỉ như một bộ da bọc xương bê bết máu khô lẫn máu đông. Fingolfin dễ dàng ẵm anh trai lên. Ngài gần như không cảm thấy chút sức nặng nào trong tay. Ắt hẳn Fëanor đã dồn hết sự tỉnh táo cuối cùng để giữ mình trên lưng đại bàng nên bây giờ ngài ta không nhận biết chuyện xảy ra xung quanh nữa. Chàng Tiên lớn tuổi hơn tựa đầu vô thức vào người em trai, bờ môi khô bong tróc mấp máy nói gì đó. Nhưng Fingolfin không thể nghe rõ giữa hàng chục âm thanh náo loạn lúc này. Maedhros tuy không bị thương nặng như cha cậu ta nhưng một bên tay được quấn vải ướt đẫm máu. Cậu ta cũng không ngừng gào la. Âm thanh náo động đã đánh thức cả khu trại. Mọi người ùa ra ngoài xem chuyện, âm thanh bàn tán xôn xao vang lên khắp nơi. Từ xa lại có tiếng vó ngựa vẳng đến.

Fingolfin không quan tâm nữa. Trong phút chốc, thế giới của ngài lại quay về một người duy nhất, đang thoi thóp trong tay ngài. Mỗi bước chân của ngài trên nền sỏi lại nặng thêm. Cánh cửa lều y sư bỗng nhiên lại xa đến lạ. Ngài không thể nghe thấy hơi thở của anh trai nữa, chỉ có nhịp tim ngài đập mạnh và tiếng ngài thầm cầu nguyện. Tình huống này đột nhiên khiến ngài nhớ lại một ký ức xa xăm. Xa đến nỗi ngài không rõ nó có thật hay không nữa. Lúc đó, tình huống cũng như bây giờ. Nhưng thay vì ngài bế anh trai thì là ngược lại. Chàng Tiên trưởng thành bồng đứa em trai bé nhỏ bị thương vừa chạy tìm người cứu vừa chửi rủa không ngừng.

…

_Fëanor không biết nên liều đau chửi thành tiếng hay nên cười chua chát cho qua. Đứa em ngài luôn tìm cách đẩy ra xa đang ôm lấy ngài, nhìn ngài bằng đôi mắt lo lắng. Phải. Lo lắng chứ không hề có chút oán giận nào. Tại sao Fingolfin lại không oán, không giận? Thật không hợp lý. Thật không công bằng chút nào. Fëanor muốn lên tiếng phản đối nhưng ngài không còn sức nữa. Ngài rất mệt. Trong thoáng chốc, ngài không muốn tỉnh dậy nữa. Ngài muốn được cha chào đón vào vầng sáng êm dịu đó. Ngài không muốn tỉnh lại trong cơn đau xác thịt…trong nỗi nhục…Ngài không muốn đối mặt với Fingolfin._

_Nhưng, các Vala luôn biết cách khiến ngài khốn khổ. Lần tiếp theo ngài mở mắt, xung quanh là một màu xanh dịu nhẹ trong nắng sớm. Mùi hoa tươi xen lẫn mùi lá thuốc nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cánh mũi khô rát vì hơi nóng trong hỏa ngục. Một làn gió lạc vào trong lều, mang theo hơi nước mát lạnh, vờn quanh lớp băng trắng. Ngài vẫn không thể cử động được chân tay nhưng vẫn cố ngẩng đầu lên quan sát một lượt. Ngay lập tức đập vào mắt ngài là biểu tượng của Nhà Fingolfin. Trong vô vàn giấc mơ ngài thấy khi bị tra tấn trong nhà ngục của kẻ thù, cái ngài không muốn trở thành hiện thực nhất chính là đây. Fëanor ghét cảm giác mắc nợ, nhất là lại mang ơn người ngài kị nhất. Khi đầu ngài bắt đầu nghĩ đến những tình huống đối mặt giữa mình và em trai thì ngài nghe thấy tiếng nói bên ngoài. Đúng là thiêng thật. Fëanor rủa thầm._

…

Fingolfin thức suốt đêm bên giường của anh trai. Ngài chỉ rời đi lúc sáng sớm để họp với các cố vấn và những người con của Fëanor. Tin tức Fingon giải cứu thành công lan đi rất nhanh. Maglor, Caranthir, Celegorm và Curufin tới ngay sau khi ngài đưa Fëanor đi chữa trị. Caranthir vốn không thích con trai cả của ngài ra mặt bây giờ lại nhún nhường, cúi xuống cảm ơn công cứu mạng người nhà. Fingon bây giờ đã trở thành một huyền thoại của Tiên tộc. Hành động bộc phát của con ngài may mắn thành công và hàn gắn sự chia rẽ của hai gia tộc. Được mọi người khen ngợi nhưng Fingon trông không vui chút nào. Fingolfin thở dài. Con trai ngài vẫn còn ray rứt khi phải tự tay cắt đi bàn tay của chàng Tiên tóc đỏ. Maedhros giữ được mạng nhưng lại mất đi bàn tay. Đối với một chiến binh, điều đó không khác gì cái chết. Cũng vì thế mà cậu ta dù đã tỉnh nhưng tâm tình lại u uất. Maedhros không muốn gặp ai, cũng không muốn ăn gì. Bất chấp lời các em khuyên nhủ lẫn lời động viên từ Fingon, tình hình của Maedhros cũng không khá hơn. Tuy nhiên, Fingon của ngài, như ngài đã nói, là một đứa trẻ tràn đầy lạc quan. Sẽ rất khó khăn nhưng ngài tin rằng cậu có thể đưa người anh họ trở về. Ngài cũng đã nói với cậu như vậy khi gặp cậu ngoài lều bệnh.

“Cảm ơn con, Fingon.” Ngài ôm lấy con trai, thì thầm vào tai cậu. Điều ngài không thể làm được ở vị trí của mình nhờ cậu đã hoàn thành.

.

.

Dù nói rằng hai gia tộc đã xóa bỏ mọi hiềm khích nhưng giữa ngài và Fëanor vẫn còn gút mắc rất lớn. Cả hai cần một buổi nói chuyện nhưng mấy ngày rồi mà Fëanor vẫn chưa tỉnh. Y sư nói không còn vấn đề đáng lo nữa nhưng cứ nằm mãi không tỉnh cũng rất đáng lo. Fingolfin vén màn bước vào trong lều. Một vài y sư nhìn thấy, cúi đầu chào ngài rồi lui hết ra. Căn lều dành cho bệnh nhân khá rộng nhưng hiện tại chỉ có hai cha con Fëanor. Maedhros đang ngủ. Nhìn bàn tay trống đặt trên bụng chàng Tiên trẻ ngài cũng thấy đáng tiếc cho chàng ta. Fingon cũng thật cứng rắn. Trong tình huống đó, không có mấy ai dám liều mạng cắt tay để cứu người. Đổi lại là ngài…Fingolfin vừa nghĩ vừa nhìn lên thì đụng ngay cặp mắt xám xuyên thẳng vào ngài.

Ngài khấp khởi mừng thầm, bước đến ngồi xuống cái ghế cạnh giường anh trai. Đôi mắt của Fëanor theo sát mọi chuyển động của ngài. Ngài không đọc được cảm xúc nào ngoài sự lạnh nhạt xám ngắt. Có chăng chỉ là sự khó chịu.

“Anh tỉnh rồi.” Ngài mở đầu.

Fëanor cựa quậy, ý muốn ngồi dậy nhưng không thể tự mình làm. Fingolfin với đến một tay đỡ lấy lưng anh trai, một tay kéo cái ghế vào kê. Fëanor phát ra âm thanh gầm gừ khe khẽ. Các y sư có nói anh trai ngài sẽ không nói chuyện được bình thường một thời gian do một bên hàm bị thương khá nặng. Tình huống đối thoại giữa hai anh em bây giờ đã trở thành một người nói, một người nghe. Cũng thật khó cho Fëanor vì bình thường ngài ta không phải là người chịu nghe.

Fëanor xoay đầu sang giường con trai.

“Maedhros bị xích vào vách núi. Fingon không có cách nào cứu nên đành phải chặt tay cậu ta.” Fingolfin kể lại. Fëanor thở ra một hơi, mày nhíu lại.

“Thật may là hai người vẫn còn về đây được.” Fingolfin nói tiếp. Fëanor lập tức trừng mắt nhìn nhưng rồi lại quay đi.

Cả hai im lặng một lúc rồi đột nhiên Fingolfin nghe thấy giọng anh trai trong đầu. Ngài không nghĩ rằng điều này có thể xảy ra. Liên kết tâm trí chỉ có ở những quan hệ đặc biệt gắn bó, thân tình. Fëanor và ngài dù có chung huyết thống nhưng họ chưa từng thân thiết với nhau. Nhưng có vẻ mọi việc không như ngài nghĩ.

“Ngươi muốn gì?” Fëanor hằn học.

“Em muốn…” Fingolfin ngập ngừng. “Em muốn anh kể lại một việc.”

“Việc gì?” Fëanor hỏi cộc lốc.

“Ngày xưa…lúc em còn nhỏ từng bị thương khá nặng. Em trượt chân rơi xuống vách đá. Có phải là anh đã cứu và bế em về không?” Fëanor trừng mắt nhìn em trai, trán nhăn lại suy nghĩ, truy lại ký ức xa xưa. Có vẻ ngài ta nhớ ra nhưng lại im lặng không xác nhận.

“Vậy thì chúng ta thật sự đã huề rồi.” Fingolfin rướn người đến, đặt tay mình lên bàn tay quấn băng của anh trai. Fëanor nhìn ngài, ánh mắt như muốn hỏi.

“Ngươi…Ngươi không phải muốn ta trao lại vương vị sao?” Ngài ta hỏi, đôi mắt xám đầy hoài nghi.

Fingolfin lắc đầu. “Em chưa từng muốn nó.” Ngài ôn tồn đáp.

“Vậy ngươi muốn ta xin lỗi ngươi trước mọi người? Quỳ xuống xin ngươi tha tội?” Fingolfin dường như có thể nghe thấy giọng đay nghiến của anh trai. Ngài vẫn lắc đầu.

“Điều đó không cần thiết.”

“Ngươi…không hận ta sao?” Fëanor cúi đầu.

“Có. Em đã rất hận anh ở Helcaraxë. Ước muốn gặp lại anh để đấm anh một trận là thứ giúp em vượt qua được địa ngục băng đó.” Ngài cảm thấy giọng mình run run. Fëanor quay đi, né ánh mắt của ngài. “Nhưng điều đó giờ không quan trọng nữa.” Fëanor quay đầu lại, sắc xám không còn lạnh như trước mà lại xen một chút bối rối. “Hai nhà chúng ta từ giờ không còn nợ nhau nữa.”

“Ý ngươi là sao?” Fëanor hỏi.

“Như anh nói. Chúng ta huề rồi. Anh bỏ rơi em. Em bỏ mặc anh. Anh cứu em. Em…con em thay em cứu nhà anh. Chúng ta…xong xuôi rồi.”

Ngài càng nói thì Fëanor càng thắc mắc. Nhưng trước khi ngài có thể nói tiếp thì bên ngoài lại có tiếng gọi. Fingolfin đứng dậy, chào anh trai rồi rời đi. Ngài vẫn chưa nói hết. Nhưng có khi như vậy là đã đủ. Quan hệ muốn kết lại không thể là một bên chạy đến, một bên luôn đứng yên. Ngài đã từng mong chờ anh trai đón nhận, thương yêu, luôn chạy theo sau anh bất chấp Fëanor có đối xử tệ bạc thế nào, lạnh lùng thế nào. Đến hôm nay có lẽ nên dừng lại. Chỉ cần hai nhà không còn hiềm khích thì có tách nhau ra cũng tốt.

“No…lo…” Ngay khi ngài bước qua giường anh trai thì lại nghe thấy giọng anh. Nhỏ và run rẩy nhưng là giọng nói thật, không phải qua tâm tưởng. Fëanor cố gắng mở miệng nhưng chỉ được hai âm tiết thì đã phải ôm má đau đớn. Nhưng đôi mắt xám đã tan hết cái lạnh. Cặp mắt ngước lên nhìn ngài chất chứa tình thương.

Fingolfin mỉm cười đáp lại.

Hết.

*Kanafinwë (gọi tắt Kana) là tên do cha đặt của Maglor.


End file.
